YuGiOh! 5D's: Stardust Accelerator
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: With no memories of her past, of who she is and why is she there, Az will go on a journey to find her lost memories alongside Yusei and their friends. Secrets will reveal a terrible fate. The purpose of life… is to find death. Can she change her fate before it's too late?


**Chapter 1:**

 **Awakening**

 **(OC's POV)**

( _Where am I? Who am I? Everything is dark. It's cold. What am I doing here? Why is everything so dark?_ )

Then everything start to feel warmed, soft and cutlery. As I open my eyes very slowly… light and colors start to be seem but very dimly. The color was yellow with white just in front of me. Then the dark side of it start to become more visible with each passing second but very slowly as my eyes start to get use to the light and focus on the colors. When I notice that it was a roof of fabric, I move my head to the left and found a red old, dusty sofa. I try to rise up when my ears start to formulate some sounds that were coming from outside.-

\- What were you thinking, Rally?!- shouted a man with deep voice.

\- Do you have any idea of the problems that it would cause us?!- shouted another man that have a little less deep but pitch voice now.

\- I'm sorry, alright! I just try to help!- this time it was a childish voice.

\- We know you try to help but taking her here was a big problem Rally, we don't know who she is or where she from. All we know is that she's a stranger to all of us.- said another man with a deep voice but as much as the others.

I start to rise up from the long green old couch and notice that I was cover by an old dark gray blanket. I folded it and look at my surroundings. These place was small, there were many metal things scatter around the floor, there was a computer on a desk and more metal things.

( _What kind of place is this?_ )

I start to see that there was only one exit and walked toward it. Around there was more darkness but a very dim light was seem from on top and notice that the sealing have a hole a huge whole line that was able to let me see the dark bluish sky and… the stars. As I was looking up I didn't notice that the chattering have stop. Once I knew that everything was silent, I look around and found three men staring at me and a child. All of them have old, rip and dusty clothes. The child was more likely a girl. He dash toward me very happy to see me up as I only stare at him with confusion.

\- Your up! I thought that you'll never wake up!- said the child.

( _Ok… this child is not a girl at all. It's a boy!_ )

I let my legs to go bend a little so I could be at his height and stare straight at his eyes. He has long messy curly hair, a light yellow hat on his head, a yellow with orange lines shirt that almost looks like a dress, a light green bluish coat, silver eyes and pale skin.

\- Are you hurt?- asked the child while staring right at me.

I only move my head to the side.

\- It doesn't seem like you're injured. Or that you were attack by any thugs… But it's dangerous here, you know! So what were you doing just lying there in a place like this?-

I stay silent now that I remember that it was the same question I was asking myself for.

\- Uh… you don't want to answer me? Well, have it your way…-

\- …-

\- But, come to think of it, I've never seen you around here before. Where did you come from?-

\- Rally…- said the tall one of all. He came toward the child and lay a hand on his shoulder. – Your asking too much questions for her and she doesn't want to answer you at all.-

\- I was just asking, gosh!- he wine to him. – Oh… you really don't want to tell me, huh? Um… do you even know where you are?-

This time I shake my head as a no.

\- Um… this is Satellite. I guess they used to call this place Domino City a long time ago.-

\- Hold on!- said the short man of all of them. – How about we first start with introductions before you keep going with the interrogation, Rally.- He have dark brown hair, light tan skin and dark chocolate eyes.

\- Oh, right! I still haven't introduced myself! My name's Rally! So what's your name?- they were expecting me to stay silent but I didn't.

\- I… don't… know…- I said which shock them.

\- What!? You don't know!? Are you nuts or something!? It's your own name, you know!?- shouted Rally not believing it while I only stare at the floor a little sad about it.

\- Rally!- shouted everyone to him.

\- What!?- he asked to them.

\- You hit a nerve there!- said the other one with glasses, dark-blue hair and tan skin.

\- Huh?-

\- Rally, it's technically that she doesn't remember anything, she has amnesia.- said the tall one.

With that everyone stare at me and Rally was feeling terrible of what he asked me.

\- I'm sorry…-

\- It's alright.- I answer already trying not to see the tears forming in his eyes.

\- So what should we do? If only we had some kind of clue to go on…- said Rally and then notice something on a corner and dash toward it and return with a blue device, the jewels are sapphire, a platform with color grey in it with light blue rectangles with red triangles that were in it.

He gave it to me while I hold it.

\- This was with you when we find you.- I stare at not understanding what it was.

\- What is this thing?- I asked them while I look around it and later stop as she spot a space with full of brown cards.

\- It's a Duel Disk.- said the tall one of all.

\- A… Duel Disk?- I stare at them not understanding the word.

\- It's what makes you a Duelist!- said the short man while I only stay silent staring at them.

\- That's it!- shouted Rally making everyone to look at him.

\- What is it Rally?- asked the guy with glasses.

\- I think that the only way for her to remember something is if she duels someone.- with that everyone were having their thoughts busy as they stare at the floor and then at me.

\- It might work…- said the tall guy.

\- That's the spirit, Nervin!- shouted Rally.

\- But who is going to duel her?- asked the short guy.

\- What kind of question is that, Tank? There is already someone to duel her!- shouted very angry Rally.

\- And who would that be, Rally?- asked the guy with glasses.

\- Me of course, Blitz!- he have a big smile on his face and then look at me.

\- Hey, girl…- I look at the one called Nervin. – Are you sure that you want to duel?-

\- We mean… do you even know how to play?- asked Tank a little concern about me.

I just nod with them. For some odd reason… I knew the way of playing this game which is unbelievable.

\- All right then lets get this over with!- shouted Rally as he went to look for his Duel Disk and then returned with a same device as mine but instead of blue is grey with red jewels on it.

We place the Duel Disks on our left arms and activate them. A rainbow of colors were seem as they were activate and then we stare at each other.

* * *

\- Let's Duel!- we shouted at the same time.

The wind appeared around us as it make the dust fly away from us.

 **(Girl: 4000 /Rally: 4000)**

Both have five cards on their hands.

\- I'll go first, I draw!- said Rally while he took his six card. – I place a monster face down and a card face down. I end my turn.

\- My turn, I draw!- say the girl looking at her cards. – I summon out Calculator in attack mode.

 **Calculator ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Level 2**

\- His ATK is equal to the combined Levels of all monsters you control by 300.-

 **Calculator ATK: 600 DEF: 0 Level 2**

\- Next, I activate the Spell Card Malevolent Nuzzler. Gives 700 ATK to the monster I equip it. And I choose Calculator.-

 **Calculator ATK: 1300 DEF: 0 Level 2**

\- Next, I activate another Spell Card Big Bang Shot. Gives 400 ATK to the monster I equip it. And I choose Calculator.-

 **Calculator ATK: 1700 DEF: 0 Level 2**

\- She's boosting her monster too quickly.- said Nervin as he notice this.

\- Yeah, it's going to be a problem for her if she gets rid of all her cards too quickly.- said Blitz to him.

\- Now Calculator attack his face down monster!- said the girl and he attack to reveal Roulette Barrel.

 **Roulette Barrel ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000 Level 4**

 **(Girl: 3700 /Rally: 4000)**

\- I place two cards face down and end my turn.-

\- It's my turn then. I draw!- said Rally. – I activate the Spell Card De-Spell. I can destroy 1 Spell Card on the field.-

\- I wouldn't let you. I activate a Trap Card Magic Jammer. If I discard a card, I can negate the activation of a Spell Card and destroy it.-

With that the De-Spell was destroy.

\- I activate Roulette Barrel special ability. Once per turn, during my Main Phase, I can roll a six-sided die twice. If the result is equal to the lever of the monster I want to destroy then is gone.- said Rally.

\- What?- asked the girl.

\- Rally is inspired.- said Tank while he show a big smile on his face.

\- Yeah, but let's see if he can pull it off with her.- said Blitz.

\- Besides… this is a duel to see if he can make her remember something from her past.-

\- Yeah.- said Blitz and Tank at the same time with sad faces as they stare at her.

The die start to spin and it reveal 1. The next die spin and it reveal 4. The girl give a sigh of relief.

\- I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode.- said Rally.

 **X-Head Cannon ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500 Level 4.**

\- Next I summon Turbo Booster.- said Rally.

 **Turbo Booster ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Level 1**

\- You can't do that.- said the girl.

\- I can. Because I have summon a normal monster this turn, I can special summon this card from my hand. Then I switch Roulette Barrel to attack mode. Now attack, X-Head Cannon.- said Rally.

\- Oh no, you can't. I activate my Trap Card Reinforcements. I can give one monster 500 ATK until the end of this turn!- said the girl.

\- What?- asked Rally unbelievable.

 **Calculator ATK 2200 DEF: 0 Level 2**

Calculator destroy X-Head Cannon.

 **(Girl: 3700 /Rally: 3600)**

\- I activate Turbo Booster special ability if you destroy a monster on my field… I can sacrifice him to destroy yours.- said Rally.

\- Oh, boy.- said the girl.

Then Calculator was destroy.

\- I activate a Spell Card Goblin Thief. It inflicts 500 points of damage to you while it increase my life points by 500.-

 **(Girl: 3200 /Rally: 4100)**

\- Rally is on the road!- shouted very happy Tank.

\- Yeah, I bet that this will only make her have difficulty now to finish him off.- said Nervin.

\- I place a card face down and end my turn.- said Rally.

\- My turn, I draw!- said the girl and took a card. – I summon Psychic Commander in attack mode!-

 **Psychic Commander ATK: 1400 DEF: 800 Level 3 Tuner**

\- A Tuner Monster?- asked Rally, Tank and Blitz at the same time while their eyes were widen as plates.

\- Okay… maybe she has surprises under her sleeves.- said Nervin surprise.

\- That's right. Now attack his Roulette Barrel.- said the girl.

\- I don't think so. I activate my Trap Card Waboku. The battle damage is cancel and you can't destroy my monsters this turn.- said Rally.

\- I end my turn.-

\- What is she doing, Nervin?- asked Tank confuse now.

\- I thought she was going to synchro summon this turned but it seems she didn't.- said Blitz as he stare at the duel.

\- She's planning something.- said Nervin with a serious face.

\- And what would that be?- asked Tank now staring at Nervin.

\- Will soon find out about it.-

\- It's my turn then. I draw!- said Rally. – I activate Roulette Barrel special ability. Roll die!-

This time the die show 5 and 6. Which make that Rally was very frustrate by that.

\- Rally is not getting any number to get rid of her Psychic Commander.- said Blitz a little worried.

\- What could this mean?- asked Tank not understanding this.

\- I think…- said Nervin while the others stare at him.

\- What are you thinking?- asked Blitz.

\- … That the luck is on her side.-

\- What?!- shouted both of them at Nervin.

\- Are you sure about that?- asked a very shock Blitz.

\- Just watch the duel and we will see what happens next.- said Nervin while the others watched too.

\- I summon Genex Controller in attack mode.- said Rally.

 **Genex Controller ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200 Level 3 Tuner**

\- I end my turn.-

\- My turn, I draw!- said the girl. – I sacrifice Psychic Commander to bring Prime Material Dragon!

 **Prime Material Dragon ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Level 6**

\- Wow!- were amazed everyone.

\- That's some dragon!- said Tank.

\- And pretty strong, I must say.- said Blitz as he hold his glasses to see it more clearly.

\- Now, attack his Genex Controller!-

 **(Girl: 3200 /Rally: 3100)**

\- I end my turn.-

\- It's my turn then. I draw!- said Rally. – I place a card face down and end my turn.-

\- My turn, I draw!- said the girl. – Prime Material Dragon attack his Genex again!-

\- I don't think so. I activate my Trap Card Spellbinding Circle. This stops your monster from attacking and it can't change position.- said Rally.

\- In that case I place a monster face down and end my turn.-

\- It's my turn then. I draw!- said Rally. – I activate the Spell Card Banner of Courage. During my battle phase, all my monsters gain 200 ATK. Now Genex attack her face down monster.-

It show to be Mecha Bunny.

 **Mecha Bunny ATK: 800 DEF: 100 Level 2**

\- Oh, boy.- said Nervin.

\- It can't be!- said Blitz.

\- This is going to be bad for Rally!- said Tank as he watch this.

\- I activate Mecha Bunny special ability. Went it's flip over, I can give 500 points of damage to any of us and I choose myself.- said the girl.

\- What? Why would you take the damage?- asked Rally.

\- I knew it.- said Nervin.

\- What are you talking about, Nervin? She's going to lose some LP either way, right?- asked Tank.

\- Not quit.- said Nervin.

\- Why?- asked Blitz.

\- Mecha Bunny gives damage to any of them but with Prime Material Dragon on the field…-

\- What about it?- asked Tank now curious.

\- She's going to increase her LP instead.-

\- What?!- both guys were shock now.

The girl only smirk with her eyes close before she open them again.

\- Because of Prime Material Dragon special ability activates. If any of us gains life points, it will turn it into damage. If any of us lose life points because of a card… then it will turn that to gain life points. So… I gain life points.- said the girl.

 **(Girl: 3700 /Rally: 3100)**

\- Now I activate Mecha Bunny other ability. Which allows me to place another Mecha Bunny in its place went it's destroy in battle face down.-

\- In that case I end my turn.-

\- My turn, I draw!- said the girl.- I place a card face down and end my turn.-

\- It's my turn then. I draw!- said Rally. – I summon Jade Knight in attack mode-

 **Jade Knight ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800 Level 4**

\- Jade Knight attack her Mecha Bunny!- with that Jade Knight launch himself toward the face-down card.

\- You activate Mecha Bunny special ability.- said the girl.

And she took the damage again to gain LP.

 **(Girl: 4200 /Rally: 3100)**

\- Now I activate his second ability. And another Mecha Bunny is place in its place face down.-

\- Genex Controller attack her Mecha Bunny!- said Rally.

\- You activate Mecha Bunny special ability.-

 **(Girl: 4700 /Rally: 3100)**

\- I end my turn.- said Rally.

\- My turn, I draw!- said the girl. – I end my turn.-

\- It's my turn then. I draw!- said Rally. – I switch Jade Knight in defense mode and end my turn.-

\- My turn, I draw!- said the girl. – I place a face down and end my turn.-

\- It's my turn then. I draw!- said Rally. – I place a face down and end my turn.-

\- Guys…- said Blitz.

\- What is it Blitz?- asked Nervin.

\- Isn't this strange that neither of them hasn't attack yet?-

\- Yeah. Both of them just draw but never make a move.- said Tank.

\- I bet their doing some strategies to make a move later but it's up to them if they have that strategy of not.- said Nervin.

\- My turn, I draw!- said the girl. – I place a face down and end my turn.-

\- It's my turn then. I draw!- said Rally. – I end my turn.-

\- My turn, I draw!- said the girl. – I summon Dark Valkyria in attack mode.

 **Dark Valkyria ATK: 1800 DEF: 1050 Level 4**

\- Dark Valkyria attack his Genex Controller.- said the girl.

Dark Valkyria fly up and from her hands started to make a dark ball of purple electricity that was later launch toward the monster. Smoke irrupted when the blast hit the monster and Rally have to shield himself from the big dust that was send toward him.

 **(Girl: 4700 /Rally: 2700)**

\- I end my turn.- said the girl.

\- It's my turn then. I draw!- said Rally. – I place a face down monster and I end my turn.-

\- My turn, I draw!- said the girl. – I activate Dark Valkyria's special ability and place a counter. This allows her to have 400 ATK.-

 **Dark Valkyria ATK: 2100 DEF: 1050 Level 4**

\- Oh boy.- said Blitz.

\- Why are you saying that?- asked Nervin to him.

\- Dark Valkyria has a special ability that once she has a counter on her… it's very dangerous in the field.-

\- Is that so?- asked Tank.

\- What and learned.-

\- Now Dark Valkyria attack his Jade Knight.- said the girl.

Then Dark Valkyria destroy Jade Knight.

\- You activate Jade Knight special ability which allows me to add 1 level 4 Light Machine-Type monster from my deck to my hand.- said Rally and took a monster.

\- I end my turn.- said the girl.

\- It's my turn then. I draw!- said Rally. – I place a face down monster and end my turn.-

\- My turn, I draw!- said the girl. – I summon Gigantic Cephalotus in attack mode.-

 **Gigantic Cephalotus ATK: 1850 DEF: 700 Level 4**

\- If this keeps up… Rally wouldn't get any chance to defeat her.- said Tank very worried.

\- I think… it's too late already, Tank.- said Blitz.

\- Gigantic Cephalotus attack his face down monster on the right.- the monster show to be Heavy Mech Support Platform.

 **Heavy Mech Support Platform ATK: 500 DEF: 500 Level 3**

Then it was destroy.

\- Now Dark Valkyria attack his final face down monster!- the monster show to be Gradius.

 **Gradius ATK: 1200 DEFL: 800 Level 4**

With that Rally's field was open.

\- I end my turn.-

\- It's my turn then. I draw!- said Rally. – I summon Blue Thunder T-45 in attack mode.-

 **Blue Thunder T-45 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000 Level 4**

\- Now I can summon Turbo Booster.-

 **Turbo Booster ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Level 1**

\- Now attack Gigantic Cephalotus. And because of Banner of Courage… he gets 200 ATK.- said Rally.

 **Blue Thunder T-45 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000 Level 4**

\- I don't think so, I activate a Trap Card Security Orb. Which stops your attack and switch your monster into Defense Mode.- said the girl.

\- No.- said Rally already shock. – I end my turn.-

\- My turn, I draw!- said the girl. – I summon Worm Barses in attack mode.-

 **Worm Barses ATK: 1400 DEF: 1500 Level 3**

\- Then his special ability activates which allows me to switch one of your monsters that is in defense mode.- said the girl with a smirk on her face.

\- This can't be!- said Rally very afraid already.

\- And I choose your Turbo Booster.- then the monster switch. – Now I activate Dark Valkyria second ability to destroy one of your monsters and I choose Blue Thunder T-45.-

\- NO!- scream Rally once the monster was destroy.

\- It can't be!- said both Nervin and Tank.

\- Told you. That Monster is very dangerous once it gets a counter.- said Blitz.

\- Worm Barses attack Turbo Booster.-

 **(Girl: 4700 /Rally: 1300)**

\- Dark Valkyria finish this once and for all. This is the end!- scream the girl to make the final blow.

 **(Girl: 4700 /Rally: 0)**

\- Yusei help me!- scream Rally.

\- I win! Here's to the health of the card spirits…- said the girl.

* * *

( _Where did that come from? Is that really my phrase? And who is Yusei?_ )

\- Wow! You're really good! Unbelievable!- shouted Rally once he was back to been himself and dash toward me while taking his duel disk off his arm.

I took my duel disk off too and the others follow Rally too to be near me too.

\- It's been a long time since we saw such a fun duel. It was cool!- said Tank with a big smile on his face.

\- So anyway, did you remember anything?- asked Nervin looking at me with hope in his eyes.

He wasn't the only one, everyone was hoping that I have finally an answer and just then… a flash of light blind my vision for a moment and later an electrical bolt was send toward my brain which hurt a little since I make a face and then… a distant voice that I don't recognize says…

\- _Az…_ -

\- It's…- everyone lean over to hear me better as I stare down at the pavement. – … Az.- I finally stare at them.

\- So you're Az? Well, nice to meet you, Az!- said Rally very happy.

\- Az?- asked the others as if I was pretending.

\- Then that's it! I bet you'll remember other things if you Duel some more!- said Tank to me.

\- What we don't get is why were you in that alley?- asked Nervin while staring at the sealing.

\- The alley?- I asked them confuse.

\- Oh yeah, I found you in an alley unconscious on the ground. Once I notice that you weren't waking up I dash toward the others and they help me take you here.- said Rally while everyone were making a face.

\- Actually… I was the one who brought you here. Rally only watch.- said Nervin while Rally make a pout about it.

\- Hey!- shouted Rally very annoyed by him.

\- Can you… take me there?- I asked them a little nervous since I don't know what I should do.

Everyone stay silent and watch me and that's when she start to blush a little.

\- Don't worry. I'll take you there.- said Rally and took her hand and pull her away from their place and take her to the dark side where are the stairs and walked up to the outside.

The light hit my eyes and I have to shield them from the immense power of it. Then my eyes start to adjust to them. With that over he pull me to an alley and we stop in front of some garbage, broken glasses, old cars, boxes, many scatter things everywhere. Then there was a large broken glass on the floor and I took it carefully and see myself reflected in it.

A woman with light-tan skin, dark-brown chocolate hair and dark-brown eyes. I was wearing a white shirt with a grey jacket with a hood over my head. I notice that I was also wearing dark jeans and dark leather brown boots. My hair is very long that reaches half of my back and my left side of my eye is cover by it that is much shorter than the rest of my hair. It's messy and curly to be exact but it still looks good.

( _Why am I here?_ )


End file.
